The Kakashi Chronicles
by Zeroxflare
Summary: Everyone's favorite shinobi is here for his strangest mission yet- but you have to read to find out. Does he do this mission on orders, or for his own personal reasons? Chapter 2 explains the true mission.
1. Chapter 1

Hey people, its me again

Hey people, its me again. This fanfic is dedicated to my gf. She absolutely loves Kakashi, so don't expect him to die or anything like that. So yeah, R,R,& Enjoy!

Disclaimer: If you think I own Naruto, then when you buy the manga or watch the show, send a check to me, not Masashi Kishimoto sensei. K?

The Kakashi Chronicles-

Chapter 1:

Enter Kakashi Hatake-

ANBU Extrordinaire

Thunk. Thunk. Thunk.

A blur flashed through the trees around the capital of the land of lava. The intense heat coming form the nearby volcano was terrible. The forest was completely barren of life, but the trees still managed to survive.

The masked shinobi angled toward the capital, landing on a branch that gave full view of main building. The shinobi moved toward the capital building with increasing speed. The night guard was making its rounds, but the shinobi easily maneuvered through the guards.

Maneuvering himself through the window, he landed on the inside of the building. Killing an unsuspecting guard and hiding him, he made his way to the next hallway. He then silenced the two guards posted at the hidden door.

Moving through the door, he sat on the tatami mat. Facing him was the leader of the land of lava.

"Do you have it," he asked.

"Of course," the shinobi replied. He pulled out a sealed scroll, and placed it infront of the futile lord.

"Finally, the scroll of Jutsu recognition!" the futile lord said. "I can finally defeat that bastard!"

"So you do have the key?" the shinobi asked.

"Why of course." The futile lord replied.

"In that case-," The shinobi quickly impaled the futile lord with his blade. He looked at the futile lord's right hand and noticed a ring with two symbols on it. He quickly seized it and the scroll on the floor, and began to head out of the room.

Suddenly, a kunai flew straight at his head, but he easily dodged. Turning around, he was face to face with another shinobi whose face was left in the shadows.

"Hehehe. Another shinobi, how interesting." The first shinobi said.

"…"

"Not a big talker, eh-?" the first shinobi said. "Fine for me-!?"

The shadowed shinobi had flashed by, leaving a trail of the first shinobi's blood in his wake. The first shinobi turned and stared at the one who had mortally wounded him.

"Farewell," said the shadowed shinobi. He took the scroll and ring from the other's hands. And placed them in his pocket.

"Who-?" the dying shinobi asked.

His last sight was that of the other shinobi removing his mask, revealing a blood red eye…

How was it? Please rate out of 10 if you review it.

P.S. this will be in chapters, so if you don't like it now, just wait for chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, its me, here for another exciting installment in the Kakashi Chronicles!

Sorry about the giant wait for those of you who liked the first chapter, but school and blah. So yeah.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, would I be writing stories on FF? No. So if you want to sue me, you ain't gonna get nowhere.

P.S. As I was shown, I used the wrong word in the first chapter. I meant feudal, not futile, so yeah.

The Kakashi Chronicles-

Chapter 2:

The Legend

* * *

…knock knock

"Enter."

The door opened and the jonin Kakashi walked into the Hokage's reception room.

"Ahh, Kakashi. Successful?" said Tsunade.

"But of course." Kakashi came up to the desk and placed the ring and scroll on it. He took a step back and stared at the prize.

"Wha…?" Tsunade asked. "What the hell is this?"

"The original target had called it the, 'scroll of jutsu recognition,' whatever that means. All I know, is that the target had something for it that was referred to as the key."

"W…wait," Shizune chimed in. "Did you say the scroll of jutsu recognition?"

"You've heard of it?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes milady. It is a fairy tale, or so I've heard. It starts with the founder of the shinobi who started the shinobi world. He was blessed with the rinnegan," at this Tsunade's hand twitches, "and the scroll. The scroll is said to hold within it every jutsu ever known. Each clan was blessed by receiving one of these jutsu, which they developed through their own means."

"It is also said that the scroll can recognize any jutsu, and give a list of its strengths, weakness, how to perform the jutsu, and how to undo it. With his rinnegan, he was able to see the jutsu's weaknesses immediately. He basically had immortality. However…"

"The scroll is almost like a poison. It writes in the chakra of its possessor, and the chakra it absorbs can never be used again. The shinobi who uses it will steadily lose their ability to use chakra."

"Is…that even possible?!" Tsunade yelled.

"I believe so, hokage-sama." Kakashi said. "I have no reason to doubt that it is real, especially after the way the target spoke of it. He wanted to use its power to kill someone, but who is unknown."

"Hmm…is it possible to open the scroll?"

"I have tried, but to no avail." Kakashi asked. "Maybe the ring…?"

Tsunade quickly snatched the ring and jammed it on her finger. She gasped.

"Milady, what do you see?" Shizune asked.

"Here." Tsunade gave the ring to Kakashi, who nimbly slipped it onto his own finger. As soon as it was on, two of the seven mysterious symbols on the seal changed into English. (which is the language that they use natively in the story, fyi)

"D," Kakashi said. "The first letter and the last letter are the letter D."

"Are you serious?!" Shizune asked incredulously. She took the ring off of Kakashi's finger and placed on her own, than gasped.

"It's the real thing!" She said.

"Kakashi, I am changing this mission! Your new assignment is, to find the rest of this key! It is a much deserved S-rank mission, especially after that A-rank. Good Luck!" Tsunade said.

"Hai."

* * *

How was it? I think it turned out well.

If you are going to review, which I hope you all will, even if you want to flame, please continue to leave a 1-10 review, K? O, and if you're reading this, I don't care what you thought, but please review. I can't make it better if you don't tell me how I can.

Thnx! ;)


End file.
